


Controlling Her Desires

by B_25



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Do you have a friend that just won't take a day off for herself? A good, kind friend, one that needs to pleasure herself like any other girl? Then how about shrinking yourself down, and demanding that she enjoys her body—and you with it!But where will the tiny Discord go?The canyon of her breasts? The depths of her panties?Somewhere deeper than even there?
Relationships: Fluttershy & Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	Controlling Her Desires

> Controlling Her Desires  
> by B_25  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

> A Giant Girl Under His Control  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Controlling Her Desires  
B_25 & Draco Brony

When you stopped to think about it, to give the matter some serious thought, everything that happened, and what was about to happen, wasn't much of a misdeed at all. Chuckles came from the sides of his lips in a slightly sinister fashion—but the whole of it was done in the name of doing a good deed, quite indeed.

Which is was why Discord stood, at no taller than an inch, at the entrance of Fluttershy's ear canal. The only yellow here was the color of her skin and the trimmed crop of her fur sprouting out from it. Clean. Oh, how Fluttershy kept herself so very clean. 

Discord stepped out into the curving slope of her ear, holding onto the skin with a paw as he hung out from its side. A great many vistas, blurs of brown and white and yellow, met and mixed with the hazes of brightness that came from sunlight out from the colossal windows. 

But when his gaze turned down. When Discord saw the sloping and soft cheek of Fluttershy's that curved out of view to the rest of her face, his heart tickled at the sight of being so close to her. Of her every beautiful feature being enlarged and amplified. He feared she wouldn't be as lovely as a giant, and that fear transitioned into admiration.

Fluttershy's elegance grew along with her size.

And what does a beautiful girl like this do after dealing with an event such as the day before? Having to cater to his insecurity and insanity, going against her friends and dealing with the fallout of that, which lead to the climax which brought them all together? What does such a girl do after such a full day?

“Sit at her desk, filling out pointless paperwork.” Discord nearly spat the words as he hung from her ear, watching the monolithic quill before scratching against the expanse of the page. Food. Stocks. Planning out her grocery list. “Tsk tsk tsk! My dear, you've done this all week!” He swung himself back into the ear, coming back to the start of the tight canal once more. “Not once have I seen you do something for yourself. Nor have I heard any enjoyment, any pleasure, come from you during the late hours of the night.”

Discord shook his head. Behind him, a series of slender and yellow pillars rose into the air, slowly brushing the silky pink vines of her hair over her ear. Her fingers had sensed something; knowing that the tiny Discord was so close to her. 

And yet, her mind hadn't the faintest clue.

“Tell me something, Fluttershy.” Discord snickered to himself. He raised a leg and rested it on the tight tunnel, getting himself... comfortable for what came next. “You were meant to go shopping with your friends today, weren't you? Even though during our tea party, you were complaining about how tired you were.” He shook his head once more. “Are you incapable of taking a day off just for yourself? Just why aren't you more terrible selfish in taking care of yourself from time to time.”

The fingers brushed over his hideout once more, drawing closer this time, enough to scratch at the base of her ear. He glanced back with the tip of her fingers touched down, trim nails and faint pink polish, a scent of strawberries instead of chemicals. 

“So if you can't be trusted to take care of yourself,” Discord said while turning his head back, smiling into the deepening darkness that was the depths of her, “then I suppose I will just have to ensure that you proceed to do so.” He chuckled to himself. Tingles sprinkled and shocked beneath the skin of this crotch, each one, all of them, already looking to concentrate into a single spot. His teeth dug into his bottom lip. A subsequent moan then suppressed. The start of his lust couldn't be blamed, not when he knew what came next.

After all. 

“What are friends for?” Discord then closed his eyes, concerted the power of his being, the thickness of chaos into bloating his words. What came next, the whispers of an insect, exuded an energy not even the powerful yells of Princess Celestia could match. “Follow my every word, dearest friend, to be led to the pleasure that you seek.”

Shivers. The rocking of a straight and towering mountain. Even Discord stumbled back and forth as the structure around him rumbled. He grabbed the side of her ear, clinging to it, his head whipping around with unsure dripping from his expression. 

And then the quaking of the yellow giant ceased. Everything calmed down. At least, enough for him to take a tentative leave of the ear, waiting a few more seconds, like an aftershock would throw him off his yellow perch, all for nothing to occur. 

“It would appear my hypnotizing game rather needs some work.” He dusted his body off, keeping an eye peered at the curving face of the gentle girl. She sat straight, without expression, still and waiting. 

Waiting for his command. 

And the booming knock, each strike greater than the loudest roar of lightning, couldn't have come at a better time. With a grin, Discord leaned back against the ear. “Do me a favor, dear? I promise it will be worth your while!”

He turned his head back in time to see the reaction. Part of it. The side of her eyes, that enormous, stretching expanse of yellow lid swept and closed together, the strength of the meeting nearly strong enough to exhaust a current of wind. Cute, even at this size. “I would do anything for you, Discord.”

Discord opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come straight away. His face scrunched, and his expression bore the weight of slight confusion. His heart pricked, not in pain, but in a way akin to punishment. “That... makes me all so very glad to hear, dear. But all of this? Everything is going to be for your enjoyment, Fluttershy.”

She didn't say anything. Not a blink or a twitch. Stillness and silence. 

For a favor had yet to be asked. 

“Oh, that's right, isn't it?” Discord threw back his head, blinking for only a second, before shaking. “No matter!” He held up his paw over his lips, glancing left and right while he spoke. “Here's what we're going to do. See that door? You're going to brush your hair over your ear in order to hide me, and then after that, you're going to tell your friends you can't go out. The tea parties have kept you terribly busy, and you would like an afternoon of peace just this once.”

Fluttershy nodded. “Of course.”

Discord held on while the world shook and rose. The deafening squeaking of a chair scraping against a wooden floor rose in the air, followed by the slight scraping of it being tucked in. After this was done, Discord smiled as he hung from the ear like a sailor hanging off the top of his mast, staring outward to the endless sea—the living room of Fluttershy's cabin, in Discord's case.

He was even happier when the slender fingers rose to him, and he even bent his head forward when they did, wanting his neck to be scratched like the good bird he was. But the fingers didn't do that. They didn't act out of their owner's desire of the moment. The fingers brushed the waterfall of pink over his hiding place, and when he lifted his head, he was sure none could see him through the dense foliage. 

“No matter that, my dear.” Discord let his eyes wander down as he spoke, unable to shaking... the something weighing his shoulders down. “Just have to give you more exact orders next time. Though, what girl doesn't want to pet little me... on the... oh dear.”

Discord's eyes glued to the gigantic size below. They couldn't be that big, could they? Wide and huge and running around in a giant slope, like a plump hill—no, like a mountain but of a pleasant yellow and unyielding softness. 

The tiny gazed into the exposed cleavage of Fluttershy. She wasn't there, truly there, to give him trouble for his wandering eyes. Her gaze couldn't flick to his, with an eyebrow then arching, a wink then following. No. Not even her eyes narrowing into a harsh squint was possible. 

Which is why he enjoyed the top-side of her breasts in such a mixed fashion. More and more, his mind lost itself to every jiggle of her furry breasts, how they jostled around, without a bra underneath, against the tightness of her white top. They stretched the fabric out, which only accentuated their curvature, their shape even more. 

So much was there! And, at the same time, so much left unknown for a naughty imagination to play with. Discord could hardly contain himself. Shrinking down meant gaining easier control of Fluttershy without her noticing.

But this? Seeing two, softy, furry mountains barely contained in an expanse of soft white, the fabric clinging to her breasts, defining every inch of them, giving them an extra ounce of suppleness that just worsened the tingling sensation in Discord's crotch. 

Oh, it was all too much. 

And he really couldn't be blamed. 

“You, uh, c-continue on like h-how we agreed, dear.” Discord hung forward from her hear, seeing the rising jiggles of her breasts. They were just trying to escape her top! Round and fuzzy and supple and looking like a sea one could sink into! “I'm just going to go for your swim in your bosom if that's alright. Once you're done with your friends, take off your skirt, sit down on your couch, and pleasure yourself for once in your life—alright?”

Fluttershy stopped. Her immense, beautiful face tilted down, turning slightly, so the reflective green of her eye caught his image. It was vast, stretching and gorgeous, its surface soft, a contained ocean, of which, only the reflection of him swam in.

“Hellooooo?” The thunderous knocking at the door did nothing to the giant, who kept still, an eye focused on the tiny, while her other hand rose into the air. It came down to the collar of her top, which it then tugged back, revealing the dark valley of her descending cleavage. “Anyone home? You were supposed to be out here waiting for us! What gives?”

Fluttershy paid them no mind, as her lips parted, slightly, for him. “Well? Aren't you going to jump in?”

“I... thought you would never ask.” Discord wasn't sure which one to focus on: the half-turned, gorgeous face turned on him, or the depths of the cleavage far below, the fabric still taught to the yellow melons down below, the very cleavage itself made of the tightest slit. “T-Though, instead of me diving in their willy-nlly. Perhaps you could... toss me in there yourself? Toss! Kinda like a tiny toy? A thing to be thrown into your rack because you have no pockets?”

Then came the phrase again: “Whatever you want from me, Discord.”

Her fingers came for him at once. Long and yellow and slender things like two massive snakes slithering through the air for him at once. He stood at the edge of her ear when they came, letting the plush tips of her thumb and index pressed down at his waist, pinching him in-between, before whisking him into the air. 

Fluttershy then held him before her face, which was stale and expressionless. But there was something. A twinkling glint at the corner of her eyes. It was focused on him, or rather, his lower half. He had been gazing down as well, staring down into the depths of her cleavage, seeing if only faintly, the bubble-gum pink nipples brushing against the fabric. 

“Have... fun in there.”

Discord had not time to reply to that topic. Much to his command, she tugged her shirt out even further, lowering him to her collar. From there, she flicked him in, like a piece of candy she intended to enjoy later, into the depths of her pressed-together tits.

Discord felt the rushing wind beat into his back while he fell, limbs waving through the air as if it would help. His eyes never moved. They kept still on the underside of the gigantic face. Of how Fluttershy watched him fall into her delicious depths, of her most personal of places, somewhere she was unaware of most of the time, now an area now made into a world for the tiny guy. 

And Discord smacked into the top of her cleavage, the plushness of her breast conforming against his bed like the softest bed, the surface jiggling away his moment as he sunk into her right breast. It took his way, her yellow layer of softness welling up around him, enveloping him, fur tickling his skin.

It took a few moments for Discord to gather his bearing. Sitting up and resting his claw and paw on the ground, he felt them sink by an inch before finding proper ground to lean against. His cheeks blushed at the thought. He was reclining against the top of Fluttershy's colossal rack, always just seconds from sinking into it. 

And when he gazed up, despite his years of the master of chaos, his were not to be believed. Dimness surrounded him. The white wall of fabric trapped in the darkness around him. Above, the colossal thumb held the collar tugged out—and not for much longer. 

But greeted than that was Fluttershy's massive face in the blurry distance. How it obliterated his vision. She watched him, like a little pet tucked in her special place, with slight amusement. Discord nearly curled up underneath her gaze, left in such a situation, with her fully aware of it. Then, with a smile, her fingers slipped out—and the neck of the shirt snapped against her collar.

Discord was left in the dimness, darkness, stuck on the top of the softest bed. Then the structure of women started to walk, each step sending her jiggly breasts jostling into the air, lifting him, knocking him into the fabric of the shirt, which it then pinned him against. 

“There's—ah!—no way—ngah!—I won't be crushed by her rack if I stay here!” Like a little vermin, the tiny Discord crawled across the top of her right boob, holding on close whenever the jiggle of a step sent ripples coursing across its surface, each one designed to rock his tiny little world. It didn't help his erection had finally come out to play, poking in deep into her softness. “Simply a matter of reaching the front of her shirt! Just... work your way in from the middle.”

When Discord reached the middle of her chest, he did so rolling into it, heaving and maybe even dying, while the boobs around him jousted and rocked him. They were immense and powerful, mountains able to crush him—which was what they were currently trying to do. 

“Maybe that's why she was so glad to toss me in here.” Discord threw himself back onto his stomach, feeling his cock sink into the slit of her cleavage. Her tits rubbed against each other, their softness grinding into his dick, something he couldn't do anything about. “Just... nnnghmm... have to reach the front... a-and all will... mmm!... a-alright.”

There were voices. Beyond the thick fabric that enclosed his world against the roundness of Fluttershy's soft yellow mountains. She was talking to someone. The constant rumbling of her sweet voice sent soft shivers through her breasts—but they were more like relaxing waves. 

But all that changed when a similar, soft weight, crushed into Discord from above. He panicked, sprawling about as the immense pressure killed him softly. The feeling, the sinking plushness that welled him was familiar. Fluttershy was hugging another girl, their colossal breasts grinding together with him caught in the middle.

The words spoken were lost in the yelling pitch of the muffled voices above. Not that any of them mattered to Discord. Fluttershy would do as she was told, aware of that a tiny Discord was lost somewhere in her rack, and not minding that fact all that much. Or else she wouldn't have accepted a hug that saw him crushed between the fattest pairs of tits the world had seen. 

So it was with a sweet breath of relief when the roundness of the yellow boob tapered the further it went. The grounded started to narrow as the surface lost its width. The weight of the other rack shortly lifted afterward, freeing him—all to slide down the front of Fluttershy's breast. 

Discord stared up for a second, seeing the wall of white fabric. In-between the tight strands, some light of the outside world shone in, along with the blurry happenings beyond the body that carried him. Most notable were the fingers that came to the front of the shirt, pinching it back, affording Discord some space to crawl closer to his destination. 

Fluttershy's soft and pink tit. 

It was mouthwatering, in a way. Pinker than pink, softer than soft, slender and perky, the right size to cap off the mountain of her breast. Even as he approached it, the quiet fuzzy yellow land giving way to the smooth pink that darkened as it went along, his cock bobbed in the air, painfully so, needing to be relieved. 

Which was why he threw himself at it. 

The snapping of the shirt against him wasn't unpleasant. It pinched him against her breast, giving him bedding of fabric against his back to keep him against it. Fluttershy's towering tit was bigger than him, enough for him for wrap his lower body against it, rocking his hips up and down the length, while his cock pressed and beat against it. 

And the shivers. The squeak in the voice above. Fluttershy was feeling his movements, how he acted at the front of her breast. Her towering frame jittered. Even though she was under his control, the reactions of her body were still natural. 

And by the way the top of her tit poked against Discord's cheek, something which he then quickly took into his mouth, flinching his tongue against the skin, lettings his paw and claw pump against its growing size... the giant Fluttershy was getting off to all of this, all because of what the tiny inside her shirt and pinned against her breasts was doing. 

Discord stopped for a moment. From afar and beyond the fabric walls of his confines, the squeaking of the door came again, loud footsteps slowly growing distant. The friends were gone, and the meant the second part of the command was going to come into play. 

And Discord, for as much as he loved Fluttershy's breasts, didn't want to be thrown around by her colossal mountains a second time. So with that in mind, and limited time to act before the bumpy ride began again, he started his crawl down to the bottom of her rack. 

Could Fluttershy see him? The weight of her breasts fell and welled harder against him. It was only because of her softness that they didn't crush him. She was leaning forward, and if she tried, she could see the small lump against her round breasts currently crawling down them—a dot of brown against an expanse of white.

But when the sound of a zipper cut through the air, followed by fabric hitting the ground, collecting into itself, all became clear. Fluttershy had taken off her skirt, meaning her long lemon legs were now exposed—and the pink panties taut to her crotch as well. 

A sight Discord saw, when he reached the bottom of the shirt and poked his head out. He was going to question how he was going to work his head, but his command must have gone further than what he thought. Fluttershy must have wanted to please him, for her hand came to the top of her thin panties, tugging out the front and revealing the dense, pink forest within. 

“You're no longer just following my orders,” Discord whispered to himself. With a breath, he let himself fall forward, out from the bottom of her shirt, down through the whipping winds, and into the panties tugged open. “You're following the command to make me— us, happy.”

His body crashing into the panties made a pounding of an indention, one lasting only for a moment, before bouncing back into place. Discord sat up at once, feeling like was reclining on a silky hammock, one with an odd slickness across its surface.

One raise of his paw, yup, confirmed his suspicions. Femcum. A wet spot at the center of her panties, created, leaked upon by his efforts upstairs. When he craned his neck up, past the rolling hills of Fluttershy's mounds, to the pink crop of unshaven pubic hair to, finally, the massive and distant face above. Fluttershy looked the tiny guy in her panties with an amused look. 

Overhead, her thumb slipped out from the front of her panties, the waistband snapping against the yellow wall of her crotch. At his back, the fabric raised and pinned against the lips of Fluttershy's pussy. Then, at either side, the titanic thighs rose and dropped, pulling the panties left and then right, rubbing him harder against her pussy, digging him deeper into her slit—until squeezing him through. 

Everything had gone dark. Discord laid against the skin of the fold, breathing heavily, while hearing the distant thumping of a heart. Looking to his left, the lips were parted enough to let him see out—to the pink panties taut against her lips, ensuring he couldn't escape. 

And to his right...

The tight, undulating, heated tunnel of Fluttershy's cunny. Almost steamy like a sauna. Discord knew he shouldn't have been here, that this might have been a matter of taking it to far—but all of this was too delicious to ignore. 

His heart pounded in tandem to her own, and even though hers was thunderous, he still matched her pace. It set them together, more in a way than his body being in her panties while she walked, lemon thighs rising and falling, pressing the already stretched panties harder against her cunt. 

Like it or not, there was no escape from her special place, which was something Discord liked very much. 

So. He climbed in. His paw and his claw clapped together and dived into her hot little hole, which was still bigger than his frame. Something gripped them at once. Hot and slimy and undulating. It yanked on him in a heavy pull, his head being whisked inside her tight cunt. The muscles gripping him relaxed for a moment, falling back like waves in the ocean, before washing over him again, gripping him tightly, and pulling his chest inside. 

“T-This isn't fair!” Discord groaned as the darkness of the snatch stretched on deeper than even his eyes could see through. His cock smacked at the base of her entrance, resting against the soft, plush skin. He flicked his hips against it, trying to hump or fuck it in some reliving way—but nothing quelled the blistering aching pulsating throughout his cock. “T-There's nothing I can do... trapped like this!”

His plea was answered by a shadow casing over his back. The giant girl had sat down on her couch, throwing up her legs against the cushion, spreading them enough to leave her crotch fully expose. Even as she gazed down into it, she couldn't make out the tiny bump that was her small friend caught within her underwear. 

But in any case. Her fingers shot down to the front of her underwear, stroking the thin, silky material, her spine-tingling at the faintest touch. Having a tiny boy down there rendered her pussy deeply sensitive to the lightest touch. 

And with another brush of her fingers, something small, plump, and protruding bumped against the soft tip of her finger. It was Discord. Half-way wedged within her pussy. Her back arched out and her head threw back, a moan squealing out from her lips while her cunt of all things devours Discord. 

Then. Pressing on him with something like her finger, she shoved him all the way in. 

Discord yelped at the pressure being applied at his legs, sliding him deeper into the tight tunnel of Fluttershy's cunny, feeling the slickness of the bouncy walls lather his body in femcum. Glancing over his shoulder did no good—the hole that had swallowed him then closed behind him, trapping him in the darkness inside his best friends. 

But he heard it. The panties pulling back slightly as fingers dived into space of her crotch. The wet, light sounds of her fingers rubbing up and down her slit, a smacking sound building in pitch while the fingers worked faster in higher intensity. 

Discord saw, heard, and felt the effects. Of how the muscles of her cunt tightened around him like a vice grip, hugging him with all the love and strength of a giant, pinning his cock against his belly and her walls, squeezing it, lathering it, fucking it. 

And it wasn't before long that his mind had lost itself. That the lust of his body rose and he flicked his body, bouncing in the flexing place, pressing and shoving his cock against her walls—only to feel the vast quantity squeeze against him.

In a few moments, the walls of the cunt were caving in, and beneath them, thick and milky white liquid rose. It wouldn't be long. Only seconds left. A heavenly scream erupted from both around and above him as the cunt clenched down upon him, against his aching cock, rubbing against it, and finally milking it for release. 

And the two came as one. 

Discord was washed out and onto the field of bright pink. The fabric caught him at once, but before he could catch his breath, torrents of femcum washed and splashed and covered him. Fluttershy's body froze up while her pussy released unrelenting juices within the confines of her pussy, dousing the poor tiny. 

But when it was done. When the giant girl fell back on her couch, breathing heavily from her orgasm, finding the strength still to lay a hand on her panties, patting it... that lovingly touch only drove guilt more profound into Discord's heart. Both of them, after being sexually repressed for a week, finally had their sexual desires sated. 

But for him? It had given him a chance to get close, far too close, to the first girl willing to accept him. To be with him. Gazing at him and hugging him and letting him stay in the same house. He'd felt something toward her, deeper than the chaos within him to allow her to feel good—something he was too ashamed of too admit, only until it was too late.

So. With a snap of his talons, the spell was undone, the tiny was teleported to the bathroom—mainly the white porcelain chamber of the bathtub—and Fluttershy, blinking and remembering, laid back on her couch slightly confused.

But also wanting to talk.


End file.
